edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eds Party
"Eds Party" is a fan-fiction that is part of The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy, created by Yang the Hedgehog, a fan from Brazil. In this episode, they reveal Double-D's true love. This fan-fiction is the 1st episode of the fan-fiction series, and is a 74 minute film. Story The Eds can not think of an idea, but after finding 2 Retro Vans in the Junkyard, they use Ed's super human strength to bring everything to Eddy's House. The Eds throw a party which everyone in the Cul-de-Sac are invited to. Ed takes care of the music and movies at the party, Eddy provides video games (for PS2, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 64) and Edd (Double-D) and Rolf are in charge of meals and refreshments. The party turns out to be a success! And Edd shows his love for May Kanker, and even Marie and Lee Kanker discover new crushes. Characters Party Leaders *'Ed' - He took all 3 vans to Eddy's home, with the help of his strength. He invited everyone to the party and managed the music and film festival, as well as the tent and "Dance Dance Revolution Eds Mix!" in a green van. *'Edd (Double-D)' - Edd handles the food and made the party invitations which were delivered by Ed. He maintains the blue van, which has its café, "Mega Hamburgers and Edd's Ice Cream", that served milkshakes, and food made by Rolf. *'Eddy' - Eddy planned the party and wrote notes for the kids' parents saying that the party would include a sleepover. His van contains the original "Arcade and Retro Video Games of Eddy." He told all the guests who were at the party, that they would sleepover and continue the party for another day after it raises 25 cents, and all the party guests agreed to it because the party was worth much more than just a quarter. *'Rolf' - The party's cook, he made very tasty burgers and hot dogs. Works at the diner with Double-D. Although he specializes in meat, he made special vegetarian dishes. Marie Kanker develops a crush on him. Guests *'Kevin' - Kevin did not sleep in any of the vans' beds, but brought his own sleeping bag. He lent his big screen TV to the party to show movies. He hates the Eds, but paid them 25 cents. *'Nazz' - Nazz loved the party and was the first to protect it's payment. She enjoys Rolf's vegetarian specials. It is also shown that she loves Jonny 2x4. *'May' - She was the only Kanker Sister invited to the party. Only appeared on the second day. After Edd proved his love for May, she now is his girlfriend. *'Jonny 2x4' - Jonny was the first guest to enjoy the party, and loved everything about it, such as Eddy's arcade. As the fans know, he is Plank's best friend. *'Plank' - A piece of wood with a face drawn on it, whom Jonny likes to talk to and play with, he is Jonny's best friend. *'Jimmy' - He liked the party, but found Eddy's video games a little annoying. He liked most of the food of Rolf made, including a small vegetarian special. He is Sarah's boyfriend in this fan-fiction. *'Sarah' - She hates the Eds, but went to their party and actually liked it. She loves strawberry milkshakes. Like Jimmy, she thought Eddy's video games were boring. She is Jimmy's girlfriend in this fan-fiction. The Kankers *'Marie' - She came to the party to spoil it, but when Double-D shows his love for May, Marie loses the strength to destroy the party, but begins to like Rolf. *'Lee' - She arrived at the party with her sister Marie to ruin it. When Eddy said that he never liked her and never wanted to see her again (an amazing scene), Lee, like Marie, also loses her spirit. After this, Kevin notices that they both hate Eddy, and then start to like each other. Quotes *'Jonny': "Let's play Super Mario 64!" ---- *'May': to the party "Hi, Double-D." Edd: "Hi, May." both exchange a lovestruck smile ---- *'Kevin': "Pretty non-dorky party!" Sarah: "Yeah!" ---- *'Ed': I'm a Turkey! *'Edd:' Ed your not a Turkey! *'Eddy': Ed you ideot! Trivia *Edd, in this story, shows his love for May Kanker, but is still in love with her after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. In fact, the pairings, save for Ed and Eddy's, are based on that Valentine's Day special. *The video games in Eddy's Retro Van are favorites of the creator (Yang the Hedgehog), which are: **Sonic Unleashed (PS2) **Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PS2) **Super Mario Galaxy (WII) **Super Smash Bros. Brawl (WII) **Sonic and the Black Knight (WII) **Super Mario 64 (N64) *Marie Kanker now has a crush on Rolf. *In this episode, the Eds now have 3 vans, one green, one blue, and one they already had before. *The Eds' party lasted for 2 days. *The days that the party started and continued were May 12th-13th. May 13th is Yang the Hedgehog's birthday. *The party songs are: **Endless Possibility (theme song of Sonic Unleashed) **Simple and Clean (long version, theme song of Kingdom Hearts) **Monster Rancher (Monster Rancher, anime theme song) **Sonic X (American Theme Song) **The Boys Are Back (High School Musical 3) **Metal Overlord (song of the final boss of Sonic Heroes) **Now or Never (High School Musical 3) **High School Musical (High School Musical 3) *Two of the films shown at the party are The Secret of N.I.M.H. and The Secret of N.I.M.H. 2: Timmy to the Rescue. These films are also favorites of Yang the Hedgehog. *Eddy has a Nintendo Wii and a PS2 in this fanfiction. *Although Jonny said "Let's play Super Mario 64!" they are seen playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl afterwards. *Even though she was with Jonny in this show, in the next, Nazz decides to be Eddy's girlfriend. *Rolf becomes a good chef. Category:Fan-Fiction